psychopassfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fallen
thumb|right|300px Fallen es el ending o tema de cierre de Psycho-Pass 2. La canción es interpretada por EGOIST (supercell), banda que hizo también los anteriores ending de la primera temporada. Letra Original= All is calm All is bright 囁く天使は堕ちて 優しく食むわ　あなたの全てを It’s my guilty 気づく 目を見開いてる 仄青い混凝土 冷たく私を Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその体で 吐き出したその生命は まだ形を残しているわ 紅く鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for ねえ　私を愛して 離さないから Hello mmmmmyyyyy name iiiiiiiisssss 焼けつくような渇き 癒されず啜る 緋色に染まって 私をあざ笑う　この手 やがて 音も聞こえない 息を潜めたの その目の涙に Call my name and give me a kiss まだ引き返せるの？ 血も匂わないその体で 剥離したその硝子を 潰して滴るまま飲み込んだ 鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for ねえ　私を愛してくれると言うの？ それが私を呼ぶたび 反応える本能に この身を委ねて Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその体で 欠片になるまで愛して 吐き出したその生命は まだ形を残しているわ 紅く鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for ねえ　私を愛して 満たされるまで 私の全てが 綻ぶまで |-|Romanización= All is calm All is bright Sasayaku tenshi wa ochite Yasashiku hamu wa anata no subete o It’s my guilty Kidzuku Me o mihiraiteru Honoaoi konkuriito Tsumetaku watashi o Call my name and give me a kiss Soshite dakishimete Anata no inai sono karada de Hakidashita sono inochi wa Mada katachi o nokoshite iru wa Akaku azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu What was I born for Nee watashi o aishite Hanasanai kara Hello my name is Yaketsuku you na kawaki Iyasarezu susuru Hiiro ni somatte Watashi o azawarau kono te Yagate Oto mo kikoenai Iki o hisometa no Sono me no namida ni Call my name and give me a kiss Mada hikikaeseru no? Chi mo niowanai sono karada de Hakurishita sono garasu o Tsubushite shitataru mama nomikonde Azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu What was I born for Nee watashi o aishite kureru to iu no? Sore ga watashi o yobutabi Kotaeru honnou ni Kono mi o yudanete Call my name and give me a kiss Soshite dakishimete Anata no inai sono karada de Kakera ni naru made aishite Hakidashita sono inochi wa Mada katachi o nokoshite iru wa Akaku azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu What was I born for Nee watashi o aishite Mitasareru made Watashi no subete ga Hokorobu made |-|Traducción= Todo es tranquilo Todo es brillante Susurra el ángel cayendo Devorará amablemente todo de ti Es mi culpa Me dí cuenta abriendo bien los ojos del cemento de azul tenue Fríamente Llámame y dame un beso Entonces abrázame con ese cuerpo sin ti Esa vida que espiró La forma que aún mantiene es escarlata, la eternidad brillante que se ve a mi lado está cantando Para que nací Oye ámame porque no te soltaré Hola mi nombre es Una sed abrasadora me absorbe insaciable Tiñéndose escarlata se burla de mi esta mano Al final ni un sonido se escuchó Me quitaron el aliento las lagrimas de esos ojos Llámame y dame un beso ¿Aún puedes retroceder? Con ese cuerpo que ni huele a sangre Ese vaso desprendido todavía destrozado y goteando bébelo La eternidad brillante que se ve a mi lado está cantando Para que nací ¿Oye ámame, es lo me vas a decir? Eso es cada vez que me llamas al instinto que responde le confío este cuerpo Llámame y dame un beso Entonces abrázame con ese cuerpo sin ti Ámame hasta que me haga pedazos Esa vida que espiró La forma que aún mantiene es escarlata, la eternidad brillante que se ve a mi lado está cantando ¿Para que nací? Oye ámame hasta que estés satisfecho Todo mi yo hasta que se deshaga Video thumb|center|335 px Enlaces * [http://mahou-kashi.blogspot.com/2014/11/egoist-fallen.html Romanización y traducción por Mahou Kashi] * [http://beautifulsonglyrics.blogspot.com/2014/10/egoist-fallen-lyrics.html#.VHeqCmdmqCA Letra en japonés de Beautiful song lyrics] Categoría:Banda sonora